1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an improved joint reliability of a connection terminal and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball grid array (BGA) package is a package of a high density surface mounting type using a printed circuit board (PCB) instead of a lead frame. The ball grid array (BGA) may include a ceramic ball grid array (CBGA), a plastic ball grid array (PBGA), a tape ball grid array (TBGA), a metal ball grid array (MBGA) and a fine pitch ball grid array (FBGA).
A general ball grid array package uses a solder ball as a connection terminal electrically connecting a semiconductor chip and a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit substrate). A semiconductor chip is mounted on another substrate (e.g., a package substrate) and the solder ball may be disposed as a lattice shape between the package substrate and a printed circuit substrate. The solder ball may electrically connect the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit substrate, and also physically combine the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit substrate.
However, a solder ball of a general semiconductor package may be easily damaged by a variation of a temperature and an external physical shock. For example, when an external physical shock such as a bend of a substrate is applied to a substrate, a crack may occur in a solder ball due to the external physical shock or an interconnection formed on a connection pad and a substrate may be taken out of a surface of a substrate due to a separation of a solder ball. In this case, since an electric signal cannot be transferred between the semiconductor chip and the substrate through the solder ball, a joint reliability of the solder ball is deteriorated.